In Hot Water
by AndyHood
Summary: Set in the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy died when he is blasted out of the volcanoe. He awakes in the Underworld dead, but not all his soul is there. Now Percy has three days to rejoin with the rest of his soul or stay dead can he escape Hades kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" An invisible hand clamped over my mouth and wrestled me down behind a big golden cauldron. "You want to get us killed?"

I found her head and took off her Yankees cap. She shimmered into existence in front of me, scowling, her face streaked with ash and grime. "Percy, what is your problem?"

"We're going to have company!" I explained quickly about the monster orientation class. Her eyes widened.

"So that's what they are," she said. "Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making… Well, look."

We peeked over the cauldron. In the center of the platform stood four sea demons, but these were fully grown, at least eight feet tall. Their black skin glistened in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turns hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.

"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."

"What is that?" I whispered.

Annabeth shook her head. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-"

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," I said. "And they . . . they said they made my father's trident."

"The telekhines betrayed the gods," Annabeth said. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."

"With Kronos."

She nodded. "We have to get our-"

No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge.

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get our!"

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished.

I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.

"There!" one yelled. The entire class of telekhines charged across the bridge towards me. I ran for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder sea demons so much they dropped the red-hot blade. It was about six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. I'd seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished whatever-it-was scared me worse.

The elder demons got over their surprise quickly. There were four ramps leading off the platform, and before I could dash in any direction, each of them had covered an exit.

The tallest one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."

I raised Riptide. My heart was pounding.

"Strike down one of us, demigod," the third demon said, "and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see him sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."

I wished I had a plan. I wished I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I'd wanted her to get our safely, and I hoped she'd been sensible enough to do it. But now it was dawning on me that this might be the place I would die. No prophecies for me. I would get overrun in the heart of a volcano by a pack of dog-faced sea-lion people. The young telekhines were at the platform now, too, snarling and waiting to see how their four elders would deal with me.

I felt something burning against the side of my leg. The ice whistle in my pocket was getting colder. If I ever needed help, no was the time. But I hesitated. I didn't trust Quintus's gift.

Before I could make up my mind the tallest telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"

He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The other telekhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at me and set my pants on fire. Two more splattered across my chest. I dropped my sword in sheer terror and swatted at my clothes. Fire was engulfing me. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant.

"Your father's nature protects you," one said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible."

They threw more lava at me, and I remember screaming. My whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I was being consumed. I crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demon children howling in delight.

Then I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch: The water is within me

When I awoke I was in a waiting room full of ghostly figures and I realized where I was at.

I needed the sea. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing around to help me. Not a faucet or a river. Not even a petrified seashell this time. And besides, the last time I'd unleashed my power at the stables, there'd been that scary moment when it had almost gotten away from me.

I had no choice. I called the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. And I let it loose in one horrible scream.

Afterward, I could never describe what happened. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high Zeus would never have forgiven me, and then beginning to fall, smoke, and fire and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling toward the earth.

d-d-d

Percy slowly began to come around, he could hear the sound of voices, and noticed that he was sitting down in what felt like a chair. He slowly opened my eyes and was startled to find someone looking down at him.

"Percy Jackson, I can't say that I'm happy to see you. I thought you would last a few more years before you died. Luckily for you, you have a free ride to the underworld" said Charon winking. "Those drachma's you gave me a couple years ago, are making me feel generous."

Percy laughed, even though it was no laughing matter, Charon was barely ever generous. Charon motioned Percy to follow him. Percy took one last look outside the window to the world outside. Already missing the feeling of the warm sun on his face, and the smell of the sea. Percy sighed as he got up from the chair, turning his back from the sun and began to follow Charon. He glanced quickly around before he got onto the elevator and was glad to find that Annabeth wasn't among the dead gathered there, she must have gotten out before the explosion. He sent a prayer to Athena thanking her for keeping Annabeth safe.

Percy wished as the elevator's doors closed and they began to descended, that he could have said good-bye to his mother, his stepfather, Tyson, Grover, and everybody else he cared about. All too soon they came to a wrenching stop and with a ding the doors opened. Charon's boat floated on top of the river, waiting to be used. With all the other ghosts, Percy boarded the boat, Charon's appearance changed as he stepped aboard and began to push them across.

Going across the River Styx didn't frighten Percy as it had when he was still alive. In fact it made him sad as he looked down into the water; it was even more polluted now than it had been a few years ago. Percy was rocked out of his thoughts as the boat hit the opposite shore. As soon as he stepped down his clothes changed into the black robes of the dead.

Percy was barely on the shore when he found himself surrounded by five skeleton soldiers, each carrying a gun, Percy recognized them as Uncle Hades personal guards. He reached into his pocket expecting to find Riptide there as it always was, but it wasn't. It must be in the pocket of his dead body. That thought stop Percy short as he froze. He was actually dead, and somewhere on the surface was his body. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. The skeletons cocked their guns, Percy slowly raised his hands showing that he wasn't armed. A skeleton wearing a WWII uniform stepped forward and cuffed his hands together before he prodded Percy with the barrel of his gun. Percy reluctantly followed them with growing dread as they lead him to Hade's palace, heading straight to the throne room where Percy came face to face with Hades himself and he wasn't very happy. The aura that usually surrounded him was intensified, the souls that were trapped in his robes were moving around frenziedly. The skeletons in his midst seemed to quake with fear.

Hade's glare bore into Percy for a moment, long enough for the hair on the back of his neck to rise. It was even worse when he finally began to speak.

"Boy, do you realized what you have done?" yelled Hades, his voice echoing throughout the entire Underworld. Rocks from the ceiling even fell from the force of the yell. It made Percy fell like he needed to curl up into a little ball, but he stood straight and meet Hade's fiery gaze.

"No, Lord Hades I do not know what you are talking about."

This seemed to make Hades even angrier; Percy was shocked as Hades stood up and backhanded Percy, causing him to fly into one of the columns in the room. Even with him being dead, Percy felt the pain of the blow. He struggled to set up as Hades moved to stand over him. In a deadly whisper, Hades told Percy what he had caused.

"Because of your explosion at Mount. St. Helen's, dead have been pouring into here none stop. Typhon is beginning to stir in his sleep. In the not too distant future he will wake, you can depend on that and nothing will be able to stop him. This will all come to pass because of you Percy Jackson, it is your fault, and I have a just punishment for you."

Hades turned away from Percy to look at his guards. "Take him to the Field of Punishment."

He turned to look at Percy again, an evil look of triumph filled his face as he watched his guards haul Percy to his feet. "I have a special place for my dear nephew."

Percy legs turned to jelly as he heard these words, if it wasn't for the skeletons he would have fallen to the floor. "Lord Hades, have mercy. I didn't mean for the explosion to happen, oh please have mercy."

Hades just leaned down and patted his check. "No Percy Jackson, to show you mercy would be a kindness. All I can give you is false hope for I have a secret for you. Percy Jackson, you are not fully dead. You're only 3/4ths shade, your body is still alive, somehow only a part of your soul arrived in the Underworld. If you manage to reunite with the rest of your soul before the sun sets on the third day you will live again. If you don't you will become fully dead. However I will not allow that to happen, in three days Nico will be the one of the Prophecy, and he will decide what will happen to the fate of the world" said Hades. With a flip of his cloak he began to walk towards the Field, the skeletons followed without a word. Lord Hades traveled through the maze of tortures, each one more horrible than the one before it. The skeletons halted as Hades came to a stop in front of a giant cauldron. Five men could easily sit in it comfortably. It sat next to a bed of lava, a ladder leaned against the rim. A skeleton was on the ladder securing a pair of manacles to the lip, another one was inside of it securing a pair to the bottom.

"Put him in the cauldron," ordered Hades. Percy struggled as the skeletons dragged him towards the cauldron.

"No, Mercy" he yelled as the skeleton grabbed him by the hair and used it to drag him onto the ladder. Hades watched satisfied as his arms and legs were secured inside the cauldron. He turned back to the skeletons.

"Put the cauldron over the fire and begin to fill it with water." The skeletons were quick to obey, the cauldron was swung over the lava, beginning to heat immediately as they ran to get water.

Inside the cauldron, Percy began to panic. The heat was intense and began to burn his feet. With his feet chained tight, he couldn't move them. He began to whimper in pain, as his shoes began to melt. He cried out as they caught on fire, only to be saved when the first bucketful of water was splashed into the cauldron. He managed to kick the remains of the shoes off of his feet. The water only took minutes before it began to boil, blister started forming immediately on his feet, and with each bucketful they got bigger. Percy gave up trying to be brave and began to scream in pain. The skeletons kept filling the cauldron until the water was up to Percy's neck, and Percy had slipped into shock. The water had already turned red with Percy's blood as the blisters burst.

Hades climbed the ladder and gazed down at his nephew. "Don't worry Percy, no one is going to come and rescue you. I'm sealing the entrances to the Underworld until your three days are up. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you out of there when Nico fulfills the prophecy in the next couple of years" said Hades laughing.

"Guards, kill anyone who approaches if there alive, and keep the cauldron filled" he ordered before he left

Percy lowered his head till it touched his chest, the water had already evaporated so much that he could do this. No one could see him crying from this position, he knew that all hope was lost.

-s-s-s-s-s—s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

The spider didn't lead her to Hephaestus workshop again. It wandered the tunnels of the labyrinth, with Annabeth running behind it. It soon stopped and climbed the wall, Annabeth saw that it had stopped next to the mark of Daedalus. Ignoring the spider, she pushed on the mark. A metal ladder fell next to her, pulling out her hat she put it on before she began to climb out. The ladder lead into a group of boulders, at first Annabeth thought she was back at camp until she saw the skyline. Skyscrapers meet her gave, and she realized that she was in Central Park in New York. She couldn't understand why the spider had lead her here. The park seemed unusually quiet, only a few birds chirping. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"You think that's good, well look at this, Carter, Hada-Jov."

Annabeth began to cautiously walk toward the voice, she peeked around a tree and was saw that there was a boy and a girl. The girl was Caucasian with blue streaks in her hair. The other was an African American boy which she took to be Carter. She guessed that the boy was older than the boy, as Annabeth watched the girl lifted off the ground turning a complete circle, Annabeth noticed a strange object in the girls hand, it seemed to be a staff.

Annabeth wondered if the girl was a daughter of Zeus, it would explain her being able to fly, and also the blue streaks. Though she didn't know what she had yelled, it sounded like a different language, defiantly not Greek.

"Sadie, come down before you break your neck" called to boy, Carter. Annabeth wondered if the Gods had led her to them. Why else would the spider lead her to this boy and girl.

"Hello?" Annabeth called approaching them, taking off her ball cap. Carter and Sadie snapped their heads her way startled. Sadie realizing that she was still floating, and she landed quickly. She began to wave her hands.

"You didn't see anything" she said in a hypnotic voice. Carter just rolled his eyes.

"Sadie stop it, I told you not to be more careful, she obviously seen you."

"Well what are we going to do about it, where not supposed to be here, we can't exactly tell Bast can we" whispered Sadie in a harsh voice.

"It's okay, I've seen people do stranger things. I'm Annabeth Chase, who's your godly parents" asked Annabeth, certain that they were demigods. why else would the spider lead her to them. Carter and Sadie looked at each other again and then back to the blonde girl before them.

"She must be like us," whispered Sadie to Carter, this time more quietly then before. Carter nodded at Sadie, before he turned his attention back to Annabeth.

"Osiris, I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister Sadie, but how did you know we had a godly parent?" asked Carter, he wondered if she had heard the tape they sent out, or did she randomly run into them.

Annabeth looked back and forth at the two, confused, there was no Greek god of that name, it sounded Egyptian. If she remembered correctly he was the King of the Dead.

"What do you mean Osiris, aren't you guys demigods?" asked Annabeth.

Now the Kanes were really confused. Sadie looked at Annabeth like she was nuts.

"I don't know what a demigod is but were not one of them, were godlings, I'm the host of Iris, and Carter is the host of Horus."

"That isn't possible, the Egyptian Gods don't exist."

"Well if you don't think the Egyptian Gods exist which ones do you think do" asked Carter, his curiosity beginning to rise.

"The Greek Gods, I'm the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom" she paused when Carter and Sadie exchanged looks. Annabeth's head was reeling the Egyptian Gods existed, but that didn't matter know, she had to find help. Percy was counting on her. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I thought you could help me, I'll let you be." Annabeth quickly turned away and began to walk away, heading back to the entrance of the labyrinth.

Carter began to jog after her. "Wait, who said we couldn't help you" he called as he caught up with Annabeth, he grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to look at him, meeting his brown eyes with her grey ones.

"Carter, this is the first time I've ever heard about the Egyptian Gods being real, there must be a reason why our world never meet before now. I don't know if you can help me."

"There's always a first time for everything. Carter Kane host of Egyptian Gods, nice to meet you Annabeth daughter of Greek Gods" Carter shook Annabeth's hand, Sadie just rolled her eyes. Carter just smiled before he turned serious. "Annabeth, why don't you just tell us the problem and let me and Sadie be the judge if we can help you or not?"

Annabeth sighed giving in, maybe they could help her. "My friend Percy and I got into some trouble during our quest. He stayed behind to distract the monsters and sent me ahead to find the Greek god of the Forge, Hephaestus, but the spider I was following lead me to you instead."

"Spider?" asked Sadie looking around quickly, she hated spiders.

"It was a mechanic one. Anyway I need to find Hephaestus quickly, Percy is in grave danger."

Suddenly the ground began to shake under the trio's feet.

"Earthquake," yelled Carter, "Get back to the clearing it's the safest place."

The three tried to get back into the meadow clearing, but something held them back. It seemed like no matter how hard or fast they ran, they moved as if they were trapped in quicksand. Annabeth was the only one who saw the tree beginning to fall.

"Carter watch out!" yelled Annabeth, reaching for his hand. The world seemed to snap back to regular time as Carter looked up and saw the tree falling. Annabeth's fingers brushed against Carter's as she reached for him, but she wasn't fast enough, her eyes meet his brown one as the tree fell on top of him.

"Carter!" yelled Sadie. She tried to run to him stumbling as the ground heaved under her. Annabeth grabbed her as another tree tumbled, dragging her into the clearing.

"Let me go, Carter! Carter!" wailed Sadie attempting to punch Annabeth. Annabeth just held on tight as the earth rolled, hoping that this wasn't Poseidon's doing. Within five minutes the earth quieted down. Annabeth removed her arms allowing Sadie to run to Carter. The quake had rolled the tree off of him, Sadie pulled his head into her lap smoothing the hair out of his eyes. He was still alive, a steady stream of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sadie?" Carter whispered, trying to raise his head off her lap.

"Shhh Carter I'm here. I'm going to call for Bast, you're going to be alright Carter, you'll be alright" she whispered, tears running down her face.

"Don't cry Sadie, you're supposed to be the tough one" he whispered coughing weakly. Annabeth stayed back, she knew that even all the Nectar and Ambrose couldn't save him. Carter raised his hand and Sadie took it squeezing gentle.

"I love you Sadie, I'm sorry to be leaving you" he whispered, he drew in one last shaky breath before his chest stopped moving, the light in his eyes fading.

"No, no, no, Carter, Carter," wailed Sadie, shaking him, crying as she did. Annabeth came up and knelt down next to the girl and tried to comfort her, but Sadie pushed her off. She leaned down and pressed her head onto Carter's whispering his name, begging him to come back. Annabeth ripped a piece off her ruined shirt and gently wiped the blood of his face, halting when she noticed something. Even though Carter wasn't breathing anymore, there was a pulse in his neck.

-s-s-s—s-s

Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of it. Rewritten 2/27/12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carter opened his eyes to find a strange sight. He was in a lobby, and outside the window barley visibly was the Hollywood sign. He didn't understand, he remembered the tree landing on top of him, and him telling Sadie good-bye. The lobby seemed to becoming more crowded by the minute. Carter was startled by a loud voice.

"Okay people, it is getting too crowded in here, so I will be taking a group down. Don't even think I'm getting soft, I'm still mad over how much money this will cost me. But if I don't get you down now there will be how many of you in three days' time. Yes people this will be the last trip for the next three days."

The speaker was a dude in an Italian suit with the name tag that said Charon. Carter got up and joined the stream of people that was heading for the elevator. Charon looked down at him funny when he passed, nose twitching.

Carter was one of the last people to squeeze in the crowded elevator. He hoped to ask someone where they were going, but he dared not make a sound as the elevator began to go down. The door's dinged open and he saw a river, much like the river Sadie and him had traveled down to get into the Egyptian underworld. But this river looked more polluted; more sinister. He turned to look at Charon, and about jumped out of his skin to see a skeleton's head. Charon saw his expression and laughed.

"Boy I'm the least of your problems down here. I don't know how you got here but I'm going to have to tell my higher ups about you. Now everyone get on the boat."

Carter turned and looked at where Charon was pointing, the boat looked more like a barge. He followed the group of people onto it. When the boat got underway, Carter worked up the nerve to talk to Charon as he pushed to boat to the opposite side.

"What did you mean report me, I haven't done anything, heck I don't even know where I'm at."

Charon just shook his head, his face managing to look even grimmer. "Why does everyone look to me for answers? I'm just supposed to haul you across. I'm not paid enough for this."

Carter was about to reply when Charon continued. "Wait, don't answer that. Okay, here's the thing. You are not supposed to be here. I can smell Egyptian magic all over you. I'm guessing that you are part of the House of Life. This, young magician is the Greek underworld, and you are not supposed to end up here. Don't ask me how you came to be here, because I don't know. Lord Hades is already furious, and he might just boil over when he learns about you."

"You mean that I'm…..dead?"

Charon just smirked "You Egyptians were always so bright. Of course you are, why else would you be in the underworld, I swear kids these days are hopeless."

Carter didn't reply, he just walked away from Charon. Which on a boat is not very far, his thoughts turned to his sister, what would Sadie do now? He shook his head, losing dad had taken a lot of spunk out of Sadie and she was just getting it back, what will happen now that he was gone. He was jarred from his thoughts when the boat docked on the far side of the river. Carter joined the line in front of the gangplank and waited his turn to walk off. As soon as he got off, he looked at the people that surrounded him. Their faces seemed to be out of focus, like looking through water. He jumped when Charon's hand landed on his shoulder gripping it hard.

"This way boy."

Charon marched him through the gates, past a three headed dog and toward a black palace. Carter looked onward as they passed the Field of Punishment, trying to ignore the screams of agony that echoed off the walls. But he couldn't escape the screams of the condemned.

They passed guards at the doors, both of them skeletons in uniforms from different wars. They nodded their heads in respect toward Charon as they passed. Carter could feel their empty eye sockets on his back as they entered the palace. They stopped in front a skeleton that had on the uniform of a Union soldier.

"Tell Lord Hades, that we have a problem" ordered Charon. The soldier even though dead, seemed to get whiter around the face at the news. Carter wondered why even the dead feared Hades. He couldn't remember much about Greek gods, since his father was always researching the Egyptian ones. Suddenly the soldier was back.

In a voice that sent shivers up Carters spine said, "Lord Hades is in the throne room,"

The throne room was horrible, but magnificent. The throne was made out of human bones and dominated the room. Statues of people looking frightened decorated the room. The man sitting on the throne was frightening to look at. He had greasy looking black hair, and skin white as snow, his eyes black as the dead that surrounded him. His robes seemed to be moving like there were dead sewed in them. The God was huge, easily over ten feet tall.

"Charon, what problem has interrupted my celebrating," demanded Lord Hades "I hope you aren't here to demand another raise."

Charon bowed low, "No My Lord this isn't about my pitifully small salary. This boy smells of Egyptian magic, but has somehow ended up here. He appeared in the waiting room, minutes after the earthquakes started."

Lord Hades set down the goblet that he held in his hand, he stepped down off his thrown shrinking down to the size of a man. He crowded into Carter's personal space, nose twitching as he sniffed. He looked anger as he pulled back. His voice radiated disapproval.

"You are right Charon, this boy smells of Egyptian magic. But how did he come to be here?" Hades taped his fingers to his chin. When he caught a whiff of a different smell of magic coming off the boy's skin, and it made his head whip around. It smelt of Athena, more importantly, it smelt of the girl that was always trailing behind the sea brat.

"BOY," he yelled making everyone jump, "When did you meet a child of Athena."

Carter had forgotten all about Annabeth and the boy she was looking for, Percy. "Ur, a few moments before I died. She thought I was a demigod and she wanted my help in looking for her friend Percy."

Hades face started to turn red, and he reached out to grab Carter, he grabbed him by the robes and lifted him off his feet. When he realized something, this Egyptian's soul wasn't entirely here either. His body was still alive somewhere on the surface.

"Guards, Guards, take this Egyptian and put him in the cauldron with that miserable son of Poseidon!"

Hades threw Carter to the ground, making room for his guards to drag him to his feet. He tried to get away, to reach inside his Duat locker, but the skeletons were to strong, they dragged him into the maze of the Field of Punishment. This time he couldn't avert his eyes from the horror around him. The guards finally stopped in front of a huge cauldron hung over a bed of lava.

"Guards, dump the cauldron and secure another set of manacles for this Egyptian" ordered Hades. While the water was being dumped, Hades turned to look at Carter.

"Well Egyptian, you came a long way to find Percy, and I wouldn't want to disappoint you. You will be joining him" said Hades, as the last manacles were secured. Carter was dragged up the ladder and he about cried out at the sight that greeted him inside the cauldron. The boy that was Percy looked terrible, his skin was red and raw looking. There were blisters on his skin that kept bursting open and spilling blood and puss onto his clothes. Carter didn't even realize that he was still alive, until Percy raised his red rimmed eyes, pain overflowed his eyes.

"Put this one into the cauldron, and refill it with water," demanded Hades as he began to walk away. "Let this be a message to anyone found looking for my nephew, they share his fate."

Carter was shackled to the cauldron, and it was placed back over the lava pit. Percy didn't make a sound as the metal of the cauldron began to burn. Carter began to scream as his shoes caught fire, unlike Percy he wasn't lucky, by the time the first bucket full was poured in, the shoes had burn off, parts of the plastic melted onto his skin. The pain was like nothing Carter ever felt before. Blisters began to form immediately on his legs and chest. Soon his blood mixed with Percy's turning the water red.

He looked over at Percy, who had lowered his head back onto his chest, looking so defeated. Carter wished that he never let Sadie convince him to go to the park that afternoon, none of this would be happening. But soon Carter couldn't think straight because of the pain, and soon passed out from the pain.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter, next one is going to be about Annabeth and Sadie. But more of Carter and Percy suffering to come. Especially a ghost from Percy past comes to taught him. Will Sadie and Annabeth reach the boys before there three days are up? Will Sadie and Annabeth find a way into the sealed underworld? Find out in the chapters to come. Please review, and sorry for the delay, Prom is next week! Busy, busy, busy. Rewritten 2/28/2012


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sadie hugged Carter's body to her own. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't do this to her. "Carter, please! You can't leave me "she whispered.

But Carter didn't respond, his unseeing eyes looking past her. She gently used her thumbs to close his eyes, tears replacing were her thumbs had been. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head to look into the storm grey eyes Annabeth.

"Sadie…. He's not dead," said Annabeth. Sadie whipped her head around, her eyes blazing.

"How dare you say that, he is not moving, he's not breathing," she yelled into Annabeth's face. "He wouldn't just lay there and pretend to be dead."

Annabeth shrank inwardly at the hate in her eyes. "No, look." She pulled down Carter's collar, showing Sadie the pulse that was still there, the only sign that he was still alive."

"But he's dead, his hearts not beating. How can he have a pulse?" asked Sadie watching the steady pounding of his pulse, she gently placed a finger on it to make sure she wasn't imagining it. When it bumped her finger, she drew back, freak out a bit.

Annabeth sat back on her heels. "I have heard an ancient legend of such things. The story goes that a man was hurt in an accident. Part of his soul went into the underworld, and part of it stayed in his body. His faithful son traveled to the underworld and brought his father's soul back and he lived again. If the rest of Carter's soul was brought back to the world of the living, he will live again."

"So all I would have to do is go to underworld and bring his soul back?" asked Sadie drying her tears, hope shining in her eyes.

"Oh, Sadie, if things were only that simple."

Both girls whipped around, Annabeth drawling her dagger. Standing in front of them was a boy. He had pale skin and dark hair. Annabeth could almost swear that it was an older Nico standing before him.

"Anubis?" asked Sadie.

"Yes Sadie, I'm sorry about the circumstances that we meet again" nodding towards Carter's body.

It took Annabeth ½ to realize that this was an Egyptian God. As she studied him she deducted that he didn't look or fell like any of the Greek Gods. Even though he was an Egyptian god of the dead, he didn't have the dark aura like Hade possessed.

"Anubis, have you seen Carter, did Dad send you when he arrived in the hall?" asked Sadie. Annabeth caught the dark glare Anubis sent at her, Annabeth had a sinking feeling in her stomach as Anubis knelt down beside Sadie taking one of her hands into his own.

"Sadie, Carter's soul is not in the Egyptian underworld. Since he was in the presence of Annabeth, and the earthquake was caused by the Greeks, his soul has ended up in the Greek underworld."

"How did the Greeks cause the earthquake," shot back Annabeth. "Poseidon rarely hits New York with earthquakes, since Olympus is located above it."

Anubis's eyes flashed with anger. "Because Greek, the boy, Percy, woke Typhus, it was because of that earthquakes, fires, and tsunami are happening all over the U.S. The dead are piling up, Carter is only one casualty in hundreds"

Annabeth stepped back as though Anubis had hit her, she was shocked, how could Percy cause that.

Sadie ignored this, stroking Carter's face, "So can't we go into the Greek underworld and get Carter?" demanded Sadie.

"Unfortunaly, no Sadie, we can't go there. We Gods, the Greeks and the Egyptian, can't go into each other's territory. Also I've been told that Hades has sealed all gateways into the Underworld. No one is allowed in there for the next three days. The body can only live three days without a soul."

"Why would Hades go through all that trouble to keep Carter?" wondered Annabeth aloud "He should be trying to get Carter out of there so to avoid an incident with the Egyptians".

Anubis started to look uncomfortable he cleared his throat and spoke.

"My informant tells me that a son of Poseidon was brought in and he is in the same position as Carter is."

"Percy, died?" Annabeth asked, her voice cracking. She quickly turned away from the two, so they wouldn't see the tear that escaped her eyes, Percy always managed to come out on top, he was always there, and now he was gone. When she turned around her voice was as hard as iron. "I'm going after Percy, I'll find a way down, and if I do I'll bring Carter back to."

"There is no way you're going to save Carter without me," said Sadie, gently laying his head on the ground she stood up and stared into Annabelle's eyes, "And don't even try to talk me out of it. I will win"

Anubis cleared his throat, gaining both girls attention. "Girls, when I said there was no way down, I meant that all the entrances are closed. Every single entrance is closed."

Sadie seemed to wilt, the hope disappearing. But all Annabeth did was smile, she looked at Sadie and then at Anubis. "I know someone that can help."

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Percy was blissfully numb, the water had burned off all of his nerve endings, he couldn't feel a thing anymore. He was able to finally look at the other boy that had been thrown into the cauldron with him. He looked younger than himself, and he was African- American. Percy could remember Hades saying something about this is what happened to people who tried to help him. Percy wondered who the boy was, was he a demigod? Why was he trying to help him? But none of these questions could be answered yet, because the boy was still unconscious from the pain.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. My little stinking step-son, looks like you finally got what you deserved."

Percy looked up dreading what he would see. It was his step-father, Smelly Gabe. He couldn't believe that he was not in the Field of Punishment. He treated his mother like crap, making her support his poker games sometimes taking her entire paycheck, and hitting her, even if Sally never emitted to the abuse, Percy saw the bruises.

"What do you want Gabe" he all but snarled.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me bucky-boy. I just wanted to see you. See you get what I always thought you deserved, and let me tell you it's better than I imagined. If only it your mother was in the pot to. She deserves it since she turned me into CONCRETE! But from what I've learned from being down here, is that it's actually your fault. You gave your stupid mother Medusa's head."

Percy tried to lunge at Gabe, but the chains held fast. Moving had sent stabs of pain to his head. He fought the coming blackness, concentrating on the sound of Gabe's laughter till it passed.

"Whats the matter Percy," sneered Gabe. "Can't take me calling your mom stupid. Well how are you going to react when I say that she was a whore, and you are the proof of it. Nothing but a bastard."

Percy just fought the chains, determined to shut Gabe up about his mother. But all Percy succeeded was bloody wrists and blackness spotting his vision.

"Well I can tell you this much Percy," as Gabe finally floated away, after hours of sassing Percy, "I'm going to make your life hell for what your mother did to me."

Percy again felt the now familiar waves of dread come upon him. He felt about giving up hope for ever leaving this hell-hole, but then he saw Annabeth's face and her voice yelling at him about not giving up.

Percy started when the boy next to him began to moan, Percy waited patiently as the boy finally came around. The boy opened his eyes and slowly raised his head and looked at Percy, and then looked around at his surroundings.

"Hey kid, looks like you're stuck with me" said Percy, smiling a sad little smile at the kid.

Carter was confused a little when he gained consciousness but he soon remembered why he was in the cauldron with this boy.

"Your Percy," said Carter.

Percy was surprised that this boy knew his name. "Ya, and who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name Carter Kane, I was in Central Park with my sister, and this girl came up and asked us to help her. Her name was Annabeth, and she thought we were demigods, and hoped we could help her."

"You mean Annabeth's safe, I'm so glad, I was worried that she didn't escape in time." Percy paused a moment and studied the boy. "But if you are not a demigod, what are you. Because Annabeth wouldn't just go up to you."

Carter proceeded to tell Percy everything that had happened, and Percy told Carter about how he came to be there.

"Your sister Sadie sounds like Annabeth" commented Percy.

"Ya she does. Do you think Annabeth and Sadie will come for us?" asked Carter, hope in his voice.

Percy didn't want to give Carter false hope, yet he didn't want to crush it neither. Percy couldn't think of how could Annabeth or Sadie help them if they didn't know that part of them was still alive, or how to get down to the Underworld. He looked at Carter, "I'm sure that they will come."

Carter could tell it was a lie, and Percy saw that Carter knew it was a lie. But it seemed important to both of them that they keep their hopes of getting out of the Underworld alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So who is this person that you think can help us?" asked Sadie.

Both of the girls were in the Kane's mansion. It had been a hard experience for Sadie to explain to Bast what happened. They had been unable to take Carters body with them so they had to leave it in the park. Anubis had promised to keep a watch on Carter's body when they had left. Even with Anubis's assurance, Sadie had to be dragged away by Annabeth, she didn't want to leave him.

When they had arrived at the mansion, Sadie had to restrain Bast from killing Annabeth when she found out that it was Annabeth's fault for Carter's death. Since then she had left the Mansion and collected Carter's body, and now she was attending to Carter's body.

"Before you get your hopes up I might warn you he may not want to help us, at least not me and defiantly not Percy" said Annabeth, looking worried.

"Why?"

"It happened last winter, Percy was sent on a quest with the boy's sister. In a great moment of danger Bianca sacrificed herself to save everyone. Her brother Nico, blames Percy for her death because Percy promised to take care of Bianca, now he hates Percy."

"So how would he help us if he agreed to help us?"

"He is the son of Hades, he might be able to open a way into the underworld, or at least sneak us in somehow."

"So do you know where to find him at?" Sadie asked.

"No," said Annabeth, "but I might be able to get a message to him."

"That won't be necessary Annabeth, since his magic aura is tied to death, I will be able to track him down" said Anubis appearing above them.

"You seriously need to stop doing that," remarked Annabeth sheathing her dagger, she had pulled it out at the sound of Anubis's voice.

Sadie ignored them both and looked at Anubis. "So you can find him for us?"

Anubis nodded. "It will take a few hours, while I search. I suggest that you go to Camp Half-Blood and receive a quest."

"Camp Half-Blood" questioned Sadie, "What is Camp Half-Blood."

"It's where all demigods go and train. I will have to sneak you in, since you're not a demigod you wouldn't be able to cross the magical boundaries."

"Good luck" Anubis said before disappearing. Sadie and Annabeth looked at each other and then left the Mansion, they hailed a taxi and Annabeth instructed them where to drop them off at.

Annabeth lead the way up the hill, Sadie stuck close to her as they approached a giant pine tree that had a huge dragon curled up around the base of it.

"It's okay" assured Annabeth, as they approached Thaila's tree. "The dragon is only here to protect the camps magical borders." They reached the tree. "I Annabeth, daughter of Athena hereby give permission to Sadie Kane to enter Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth motioned for Sadie to follow her across the border. Sadie took in the sight of the camp as she crossed the border. The lava pits, the cabins, and training area.

"Why is it so quiet?" asked Sadie in a hushed voice.

Annabeth looked around and saw where everyone was. All the campers were gathered around a fire pyre. There were a pair of shrouds, Annabeth saw Grover and Tyson among the group, they somehow managed to escape the labyrinth. Annabeth's eyes focused on the shrouds, one shroud had a trident on it, and the other had an owl, Annabeth realized that it was her shroud.

"There having a funeral service. They think Percy and I are dead, there burning our shrouds," whispered Annabeth. All her siblings were crying, almost the whole camp was crying.

"Wow it must be weird for you to be looking at your own funeral" replied Sadie watching the shrouds as they were threw onto the fire.

"Yes," agreed Annabeth. "But this is the perfect distraction that we need. After I pick up a few things at my cabin, we can go receive a quest, and then be out of here before there done."

They proceeded to go into Athena's cabin where Annabeth packed a few cloths and a few other weapons. She began to turn around when she glanced at her bunk and saw the pen that lay on her pillow, it looked like a plain ballpoint pen, but she knew better. She gently picked it up and pulled off the top. The pen became a sword.

"Riptide" she breathed. How had Percy's sword ended up in Athena's cabin?

"Nice sword, Carter has one, but it Egyptian so it's curved."

Annabeth turned towards Sadie, "This is Percy's sword. It never leaves his pocket unless he purposely leaves it somewhere. He had it when he was blown from St. Helens, I don't know how it got here."

Sadie just shrugged, "This whole bloody mess is strange", was all she said.

Annabeth just nodded and lead the way to the big house. The big house was as silent as a grave. Sadie jumped at every creak, it only got worse when they reached the attic and she came face to face with a mummy. You think being a magician and a descendent of pharaohs would have prepared her for it, if you thought that you are wrong.

"Bloody hell," she yelped when she first saw it. It wasn't the wrapped up in linen mummy, it was dried up till skin is leather type mummy in a hippie outfit.

"Sadie it's okay, the oracle won't hurt you…most of the time" smirked Annabeth.

"What do you mean most of the time?" Sadie demanded.

"It has been known for some people to go mad when they are in the Oracles presence" Annabeth turned towards the oracle as Sadie stood there mouth gapping open.

"O Oracle of Delphi we come seeking a quest to regain Percy Jackson and Carter Kane souls from the Underworld"

Sadie watched the mummy, thinking Annabeth was crazy, when a green smoke began to flow from its mouth.

"Annabeth…" Sadie began unsure about what was happening.

"Shhhh" whispered Annabeth. "It's supposed to happen like this Sadie."

Sadie just stood there nervously and jumped when the mummy sat upright, the green smoke continued to billow out of the mummy's mouth, then she heard a women voice echoing in the room.

_Lord Osiris kingdom is below the lands_

_Fate rests in death's son hands_

The smoke continued to billow out faster, the rest of the mummy's words becoming muffled, Sadie began to cough. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"No," said Annabeth, coughing also. "Something is messing with the connection!" A thought struck across Annabeth mind. "Mother! Stop It!"

With the words barely out of her mouth, the green smoke disappeared as if it had never been.

Meanwhile on Olympus

Athena growled low in her throat as she was forced to cut her tampering with the connection to the Oracle. Despite being angry at her daughter, she was proud that she figured out it was her that was medalling.

"It's not going to work Athena, she's going to go after him. You know that you're not supposed to interfere."

Athena spun around to see Poseidon glaring at her. All the gods were aware of the situation that was unfolding, the ancient laws prevented Poseidon from going down to the Underworld and getting Percy himself, it also prevented the other Gods from going to the Underworld and 'talking' some sense into Hades.

Athena laughed. "You interfered when you put that sword in my daughter's cabin. Unlike you my daughter is still alive, and I want to see it stay like that."

Poseidon's eyes flashed. "My son is not dead yet."

"He may as well be, Hades will not allow him to escape. There is no point in sending my daughter to her doom."

"You didn't think that when my son went to save your daughter last winter."

"He went for his own selfish reasons, to get more glory."

Poseidon growled, somewhere in the world an earthquake shook the land. "You claim to be the goddess of wisdom but you must be pretty dumb to believe that Percy went on that quest just to receive more glory. Even if you can't admit it I know the truth. Annabeth and Percy love each other, even if they both won't admit to it, and you know this. Ask Aphrodite if you want more proof."

Athena stood up and faced Poseidon her voice rising in anger."Your son isn't good enough for my daughter!"

Before Poseidon could snap back a voice bellowed at them.

"ENOUGH" It was Zeus and he was tired and angry. The smell of burnt ozone filled the room as he walked towards the two.

Zeus glared at the two gods in front of him. "Neither of you will interfere with this quest any longer. What happens, happens. That goes for everybody else" he said turning to look at the other gods that had gathered behind Zeus.

Both gods didn't argue, but they continued to glare at each other. Every god was picking sides, surprisingly Poseidon had more support than Athena. It shocked everyone when Artemis sided with Poseidon. She just stated that she owed Percy for helping her out last winter, and with Artemis on Poseidon's side so was Apollo. Ares was on Athena's side as well as Hermes. Zeus was staying out of it and left the other gods to watch what was happening in the attic.

-p-p-p-p

Sadie looked around at the now green smoke free room. The mummy lay back in the corner as if it never had moved at all. Annabeth was cursing in ancient Greek. Sadie was slightly confused.

"What in bloody hell just happened?" she demanded.

Annabeth turned to look at her, "My mother saw it fit to mess with the connection, so we don't know the other half of the prophecy."

Sadie blinked, anger beginning to boil in her. She narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, "Why would she do that."

Annabeth sighed. "My mother and Poseidon don't get along very well. When I first meet Percy I wasn't friendly towards him because of who his father was. But since then we have become very good friends, my mother disapproves greatly. She probably sees this quest as a way to get rid of Percy for good, and stopping me from getting myself killed."

Sadie just shook her head. "So did you hear anything after the first two lines?"

Annabeth sighed. "No, and the Oracle will not repeat itself either. We only have the first two lines to go off of."

"Well I don't know about you but I think the first line is about my father/Osiris. Seems to me that we'll be going to the Egyptian underworld."

"Yes, the second part I am certain is about Nico. I don't know any other sons of Death."

"So I guess we should go back to the mansion and tell Anubis what we learned, hopefully he knows where that Nico kid is." said Sadie turning towards the trap door.

"Yes I hope, because where running out of time."

Sadie turned and saw Annabeth staring out the window into the setting sun.

"We only have two days left" whispered Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sadie and Annabeth slowly climbed down from the attic. Keeping an eye out for any campers. Luckily everybody was still at the funeral services. Annabeth took one last look around the camp before she lead Sadie past the magical boundaries. They were lucky enough to find a taxi right away. Both girls were lost in thought as they drove back to the Mansion. Each thinking about their loved ones, both hoping that they were okay and they would reach them in time. The moon was out by the time they reached the mansion. Sadie raced upstairs as Annabeth paid the taxi driver. The driver was a good one and didn't say anything about how he was dropping the two in front of an abandoned warehouse. Annabeth took a moment to focus of the Mansion that would otherwise be hidden from view because of the Mist. Percy would love to see it, she thought.

Annabeth sighed and began climbing the stairs, when she entered the mansion she was greeted by the baboon, he lead her to a room off to the side. He was quiet as he opened the door. Annabeth took in a room, it was a bedroom and on the bed lay Carter. On a chair beside the bed was Sadie stroking a cat, she took no notice of Annabeth as she entered. Annabeth wandered around the room, deducting that it was Carter's. On the chest of drawers was a picture, Annabeth gently picked it up.

It was a picture of Carter and Sadie along with a man and a woman. Sadie spook up from across the room, not turning around. "That was one of the last pictures we took as a family, before mom died. It was on the day of my birthday. After my mother died, Carter and I were split apart and he traveled the world with my Dad while I lived with my Grandparents. I only saw both of them once a year, on my birthday. It was only a couple of months ago that my Dad tried to bring the God's back and he ended up dying to bring them back. Carter and I were just beginning to get to know each other."

Annabeth sat the picture down and walked to the window and looked out into the city. "We demigods only get to know our human parent. The Gods have to claim us for us to know who our parent is. Some of the kids at Camp have been there for years and have never been claimed by their parents. I ran away from home when I was young because my Dad got remarried and I didn't fit in with his perfect life. Though it has gotten better with him, no one's ever really been there for me except Percy; he's stuck by me ever since we met. Everybody else has left me."

Sadie left out a dry chuckle. "It sounds like neither of us have had the ideal family life, and neither wants to lose any more people in our lives."

"Hopefully you won't have to Sadie" replied Anubis as he appeared, Annabeth didn't even bother to draw her dagger. She turned and looked at him.

"Did you find Nico?"

"Yes, he's on the banks of the Hudson River, 12.6 miles from here."

Sadie got up from her seat, and set down Muffin. "Let go."

"You're not leaving without me Sadie Kane"

The girls turned around to see Bast in the doorway.

"Bast.."

"No Sadie, my job is to protect you and Carter. I have already failed to protect him, I will not make the same mistake with you."

Sadie turned to look at Annabeth who shrugged. "We need all the help we can get Sadie."

"At least the Greek has a little sense, now let's get going."

The girls followed Bast outside were Bast broke into a car and began to drive to the coordinates that Anubis had given them.

-d-d

Nico was on the bank Hudson, trying to get some sleep. It was hard; ghosts of the dead from the result of the earthquake dis-morning surrounded him. Begging for him to release them to the underworld. He tried his best to ignore them. He didn't understand why they were not disappearing to the entrance of the Underworld in California. Something was wrong, it seemed like something in nature was off, the dead couldn't go to the Underworld.

Nico dared not contact his Father to ask what was wrong. He had only met his father twice since learning that he was a demigod. The first time he had been terrified, but know he was only nervous in the Gods presence. It was nights like this that he wished Bianca was still alive, he missed her so much. He talked to her only a few times since she had died, she urged him each time to go back to Camp Half-Blood. But each time he thought about going back, he remembered what he said to Percy and how he acted. He wished he could tell Percy how sorry he was for what he said. He understood know that it wasn't Percy fault for Bianca death.

He was finally drifting off to sleep when a twig snapping by caused him to jerk awake. The dead didn't snap branches, only the living. He drew his black blade his father had given him and faced the direction the sound had come from.

"Who's there?" he yelled into the dark.

"Nico" came a voice from the dark. "It's Annabeth, I need to talk to you."

Nico sheathed his sword, Annabeth was the girl that Percy had saved that winter. "You may approach."

Annabeth stepped into the light of the fire along with another younger girl and a cat. Nico looked at both of them wearily. They stared at each other until Nico broke the silence.

"So what do you want Annabeth."

Annabeth stared at him a moment not knowing where to start. "Nico, I know you are the son of Hades, and I come here to ask for your help."

Nico looked at her, what could he do, he looked at the other girl who was looking at him desperately. "What kind of help?"

Annabeth took this as a good sign, if Nico wasn't saying no outright, then there was a chance of him agreeing to help them. "You are aware of the earthquake that happened today?"

Nico looked at the ghost that surrounded him and then back to Annabeth. "Yes I am aware of it, why? Whats that got to do with anything."

"The earthquake was caused today by Percy, he caused Mt. St. Helen to erupt. Nico, he's dead."

Nico looked at her shocked, Percy dead. Annabeth continued. "Because of the earthquake Sadie Kane," she motioned to the girl next to her. "Lost her brother, a tree fell on top of him. She and her brother are Egyptian, the Egyptian Gods exist"

"What has this got to do with me?" asked Nico.

"Because Nico, there not entirely dead. Not all of their souls reached the underworld. If we can unite the rest of the soul with their body than they can both live again."

"How is that possible, and what has this got to do with me?" demanded Nico.

"I don't know how this is possible Nico, it just happened. And we need you because of what your father is doing."

"What is my Father doing? Asked Nico hesitantly.

"He's sealed all the exits and entry ways into the Underworld. He's not allowing anyone to enter or exit for the next three days. A person can only live without a soul for three days, and it has already been one day. Both Percy and Carter will be dead in two days, if we don't find a way down there and you're the only one that I think can help us."

Nico looked at Annabeth in shock, but put the pieces together. "He wants me to be the one to fulfill the prophecy. That's why he's doing this, that and he hates Percy and would like nothing better than to punish him."

"Will you help us" spoke up the girl Sadie from beside Annabeth.

Nico looked at the pair, and then thought of Percy, "I'll help you. I owe Percy for what I said to him last winter, and also I don't care about what my Dad wants, I don't want to be the one who fulfills the prophecy."

"Thank-you Nico," cried Sadie throwing her arms around him. Nico was startled at first but gently returned the hug. When Sadie released him, he turned to Annabeth.

"So how are we going to do this."

"Well we got a prophecy from the Oracle, but unfortunately my mother saw it fit to intervene and we only heard a few lines of the prophecy.

_Lord Osiris kingdom is below the lands_

_Fate rests in death's son hands_

"I think that to get Percy and Carter back well have to go through the Egyptian Underworld" said Annabeth.

Nico nodded, "And you think that the second line refers to me?"

Both girls nodded. "Do you know a way into the Egyptian Underworld."

Annabeth looked at Sadie, and she nodded. "We need to plan, Nico if you come with us we can come up with one."

Nico nodded, gathering his stuff he followed the two to a parked car. He looked at Annabeth and Sadie neither was old enough to drive.

"So whose driving?"

"I am" said a voice, Nico looked in the direction and watched the cat turn into a woman. "Hello Nico, I'm Bast."

"Hello" said Nico shocked. Sadie just sighed. All three of them piled in and Bast took off for the mansion. Nico was amazed at what he saw when they arrived and even more so when they were greeted by the baboon.

"You Egyptians sure are different" he muttered.

"I would say the same thing about the Greeks" replied Sadie, "Now I need you to see something."

She led him to a bedroom, Bast and Annabeth following behind. A boy lay on the bed, at first Nico thought he was sleeping until Sadie began to talk.

"This is my brother Carter," she said.

Nico stepped around Sadie and looked at the boy. He was a couple years older than himself. Nico couldn't imagine what Sadie was going through, Nico gently touched his hand.

Suddenly Nico was pulled from the room in the mansion to the Underworld. He floated like a ghost over a cauldron full of boiling water and in it was Percy and Carter.

"Percy" he cried floating closer to him. He was surprised to see Percy acutely look up to where he was floating.

"Nico" he croaked. He looked terrible, his skin all red and blistery, Carter didn't look any better.

"You can see me?" Nico asked shocked.

"Ya, are you dead Nico?"

"No Percy, I'm not"

"Percy who is it" asked Carter looking at Nico.

"Hello Carter, I'm Nico I'm here to help you. I'm working with your sister Sadie, and Annabeth."

"Is Sadie alright she wasn't hurt was she?" asked Carter.

"She's fine, don't worry were going to get you out of here."

Nico felt himself fading, he took one last look at Percy and Carter before he was back in the Mansion with Sadie and Annabeth looking down at him. Annabeth looked relieved as she saw him wake up.

"Nico are you okay, you touched Carter and you fainted."

Nico slowly sat up, "I'm alright, I was in the Underworld and I saw Percy and Carter. Hades has them in the Field of Punishments."

Annabeth let out a stifled cry; tears came pouring out her eyes. She ran out of the room. Sadie began to cry also, she gently stood up and walked over to the bed and lay next to Carter. Nico gently left the room, and went into the living room, feeling sick over what his father was doing. He was determined to rescue Percy and Carter no matter what the cost.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d

Sorry for taking so long, please review and have a great Easter!


	6. Chapter 6

"So how are we going to get to the Egyptian underworld" questioned Nico as he sat down at the table gazing at the albino crocodile that was swimming in the swimming pool. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep before giving up.

"I will summon a boat" said Sadie, throwing a piece of bacon at the crocodile. The baboon sat next to him eating cheerio's.

Nico just looked at Sadie, "A boat?"

"Yes, it can only be summoned once a year at sunset. It can travel to the river that runs through the Underworld" explained Sadie. Looking up as Annabeth emerged outside, her eyes still red from crying.

"So were stuck here until sunset?" questioned Nico, looking out the window at the rising sun. It would mean that a whole precious day would be wasted leaving only one to find Percy and Carter and find a way out of the Underworld without alerting his father.

"Unfortunately, there nothing I can do" explained Sadie picking at the food on her plate. Annabeth didn't say anything; she had heard everything that had been said it only made her want to cry more. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night, she had only been able to stop an hour ago when she heard the house beginning to stir.

The three sat in silence despair heavy in the air. Sadie excused herself and left the table and headed towards the library, needing to be alone. Annabeth and Nico sat across from each other, the baboon being the only one to make noise as he chewed and grunted noisily.

"So how is everything at camp?" asked Nico trying to break the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"It is okay, the camp is preparing for Luke's attack. Percy and I were on a quest to find Daedalus to see if he could close the labyrinth so that Luke couldn't use it. We stumbled on an entrance that was in Camp Half-Blood, it was in a pile of boulders and you know the rest. Somehow Luke doesn't seem that important right now."

"I can see why it doesn't matter so much anymore. I'm sure that someone else will finish the quest, Chiron thinks you are dead and the camp is in immediate danger."

Annabeth nodded already deducting that, she would worry about the quest and Luke after she saved Percy and Carter.

-o~0~o-

Poseidon left Mount Olympus for a few hours. He didn't want to be around the other Gods, especially Athena any longer. He escaped to his palace below the sea, walking past his wife and son. He went to his personal quarters, locking the doors behind him. He turned towards his bed, where the body of Percy was laying. The blast from Mt. St. Helen had blasted him to the Pacific Ocean where Poseidon had immediately sensed him. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the black hair off his forehead where Poseidon bent down and kissed it. He had wanted to do that since he learned that Sally had a kid, but hadn't been able to and if Annabeth and the Egyptians succeeded, then he would never be able to do it again.

He gathered Percy in his arms; he had decided to move Percy's body to where the Egyptian boy was. Concentrating he transported himself and Percy to the Brooklyn Mansion. He startled Nico and Annabeth as his sudden appearance. The noise had Sadie and Bast running, the latter with her knives at the ready. They stopped short at the sight of the man with that was standing inside the room.

Nico and Annabeth bowed their heads in respect. "Lord Poseidon" they said. Recognition filled Sadie's eyes as she realized who this was. Sadie gazed long at the Sea Lords face before she tore her eyes off and looked at what he was holding in his arms. It was a boy, that looked like he was Annabeth's age, with dark hair. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, and then she began to suspect who it was.

"Percy" whispered Annabeth as she looked at the boy.

Poseidon looked at all of them. "If you do succeed in you quest, you will need to have him near to reunite his soul with his body. I have watched him since the mountain blew, and know I think it would be best to have him and Carter in the same place."

Bast stepped forward, "This way Lord Poseidon" she motioned for him to follow. Poseidon did, the three also followed. Bast lead Poseidon to the room where Carter was laying in. Taking Percy from Poseidon, Bast laid him next to Carter.

Poseidon looked at his son one last time before turning to address the party. "I can't stay, or interfere in this quest more than I already have. I pray that you are successful and you bring my boy home, along with Mr. Kane." With a flash of light he disappeared.

Annabeth walked slowly to the bed, half-expecting for Percy to jerk awake and grin at her. She didn't notice the others leaving the room. She gently took a seat next to the bed and reached over and took his hand into hers.

"Hey Seaweed Brian, I know you can't hear me. But I want you to know how anger I am at you. You sent me away, I could have helped you. Instead I ran away, I should know better than to listen to you. Cause we all know how great your ideas are. When I get you back I'm going to strangle you, than I'm going to let your mother kill you and then I'm going to make sure that you never do something this stupid ever again. Because I love you" she whispered the last part.

She had been falling in love with Percy since the day she meet him. With his crocked smile and his laughing eyes, his bravery. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't falling for the son of Poseidon for years. Fearing that if she emitted her feeling that he would let her down, just like Luke did. She realized now that the feelings she thought she had for Luke was nothing more than brotherly love. She never knew how Percy felt until last winter when he came to her rescue. Even taking the weight of the world to make sure that she survived. And for once she was going to be the one that risked everything to save the person she loved.

Unknown to Annabeth down in the Underworld, Percy heard three of the words that Annabeth had said as he hovered between conscious and unconscious. I love you.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d

Sorry for taking so long to update. This story is continually giving me a horrible case of writers block. Originally I had this fic all planned out, but as I write it out I find my original rough draft doesn't fit what I have written so far. I do promise that this fic will be finished one day, when is another story. So I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review. Reviews encourage me to write. (This and last chapter is a result of people asking me to please update.)


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth watched as the sun began to lower in the sky, marking the end of another day. She was in the room with Percy and Carter, with Sadie. Both of them were trying not to dwell on the fact that they had lost an entire day by doing nothing. They both jumped when a knock sounded on the door and Bast stuck her head in.

"The boat is ready."

"Thank-you Bast," said Sadie getting up from the chair next to the bed, she gently leaned over and kissed Carter on his forehead and whispered to him. "I'm coming Carter."

She grabbed her pack and headed out of the room without a backwards glance leaving Annabeth. Annabeth walked over to Percy and sat down next to him and brushed some hair off of his forehead.

"This isn't a good-bye Seaweed Brain, this is a see you soon and a promise that if you do not come home I will kick your ass" she whispered leaning over and kissing Percy on the lips, before leaving the room.

Nico and Sadie were waiting outside the room, Annabeth looked at them grimly. "Let's do this."

Sadie nodded and led the way out of the mansion to the river below. A huge riverboat was waiting for them. Bast stood on the bank with her leotard on, her knives strapped in place. She motioned for the three to board the gangplank.

Nico and Annabeth marveled at the boat, it reminded him of the boat Clarissa had when they were searching for the Golden Fleece. Sadie led them into the main gallery, Annabeth stopped short when she saw a huge demon that had a battle ax for head. From behind her, Nico drew his sword.

Sadie turned around and looked at Nico and he took the hint and put the sword away as the demon approached them. "Lady Kane what are your orders" it said in a gravelly voice. Annabeth couldn't help but notice the dried blood that was splattered over the demons head.

Sadie "BSB take the boat into the Underworld."

BSB bowed his head and turned to leave the room. Sadie turned and sat down at the table, and Annabeth and Nico joined her.

"What does BSB stand for" asked Nico as he eyed to food that lay on the table.

"Blood Stained Blade, he serves our family. If he was freed he would kill us all, so be careful what you say."

"Cheery fellow" mumbled Annabeth. Sadie nodded.

"That's what I thought the first time a saw him to, Nico if you want something to eat your welcomed to it."

Nico smiled and helped himself to some food as Bast entered the room. "We are underway, I assume that Mr. Nico will know what to do once we are in the Underworld."

Nico looked up from where he was stuffing food in his face, he swallowed what was in his mouth before answering. "Yes, I believe that I will be able to find were the Egyptian and Greek underworld touch and I will cut a doorway into the Greek Underworld."

Annabeth looked at him, "You can open doors into the Underworld, no child of Hades has ever had that particular gift."

Nico smiled and held up a finger to his lips, "Shush it's a secret. I haven't been able to do from the surface to the Underworld, but while I visited the Underworld for the first time I accidently open one when I ran from my Father. I pretty sure that I'll be able to do from Underworld to Underworld."

"You think; you're not positive that this will work?" questioned Sadie sitting up in her seat.

Nico glared at her, "It's not like I have ever had a chance to do this before. It might be because I just learned about the existence of the Egyptian Gods being real just yesterday" he snapped.

Sadie looked down at the table ashamed, "I'm sorry Nico I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Nico's anger disappeared as he looked at the remorseful Sadie. "That's alright Sadie, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Sadie smiled slightly at him and he knew that he had been forgiven. They sat in silence listening to the boat chug up the river. They had been underway for about two hours and Annabeth and Sadie had fallen asleep in their chairs when Nico's head popped up.

"Stop the boat!" he yelled, causing for the two girls to jerk awake. Bast quickly left the room and had BSB stop the boat.

"Nico what is it," asked Sadie as she stretched.

"It's here, this is where the Underworlds touch" said Nico excitedly as he climbed the steps to get onto the deck. Sadie and Annabeth looked at each other before they jumped from their seats.

They caught up with Nico as he ran off the gangplank to the shore. Almost running into him as he stopped suddenly in front of them. "Here" he said pointing in front of him.

"Are you sure?" asked Annabeth.

Nico nodded, "Yes, you might want to stand back."

Sadie grabbed Annabeth and pulled her back. Nico brought out his sword and faced the air it seemed to the girls.

But to Nico a wall was in front of him, a wall that held traces of his father's magic. He drew out his black sword. Concentrating he plunged his sword to the hilt into the wall. To Sadie and Annabeth it looked like he had just stabbed thin air. Using all his strength he pulled his sword upward and then across, cutting out a doorway. Setting his sword aside, he gently pushed at the cut out pleased when it swung outward.

Sadie and Annabeth came up from behind him and gazed through the doorway. Annabeth could tell immediately that it was the Greek Underworld as she could see Hade's black marble palace in the distance. Screams could be heard coming from the Field of Punishment.

Nico looked at Annabeth and Sadie and held out his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" answered both girls taking Nico's hands, together the three entered through the doorway into the Greek Underworld, the door sealing itself behind them

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-p-p

Sorry for the short chapter, please Review.

This is my birthday present to you, I'm 18 today June 22!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It must be a miracle it's an update on this story! Sorry it's taken so long, massive writer's block. Meant to have it done by Christmas but life got in the way, so hope you enjoy!

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p

As soon as they stepped in the Greek Underworld, there cloths changed into the black robes of the dead.

"Tell me if any of you begin to see the faces of the dead more clearly" ordered Nico as he pulled his hood up stashing his sword back into his pocket.

"Why do you need to know that?" asked Sadie, following his example.

Nico turned and smirked at her evilly, "Because it means that you are becoming deader, if you stay down here long enough you will die."

Sadie shivered at the thought, but Annabeth didn't seem to be shaken at this fact, Annabeth caught her eye and gave a tiny smile. "I already know, this isn't the first time I've been down here." She stopped when Nico made a motion to be silent. They were lucky, the doorway Nico had cut was past Cerberus, so they didn't have to worry about the three headed dog.

Sadie gazed around in wonder, the dead wondered around aimlessly, their faces murky looking to Sadie's eyes. Goosebumps raised on her arms as she listened to the shrieks of agony that echoed all around them. She stayed close to Annabeth and Nico as the slowly made their way through the dead. Hade's palace loomed over them and Sadie could make out what looked like skeletons guarding the entrances.

Nico's eyes kept shifting as he kept a lookout for his Father, he didn't know how much longer he could shield his presence from him. The further into the Underworld they went the harder it was becoming. He glanced up every so often at the Furies, who were flying about watching everything that was happening. His hand went into his pocket clutching the pocketknife that would turn into his sword as soon as he drew it, having it there was a comfort. He looked at the girls, Annabeth was holding up quite well, showing nothing but calmness. Sadie was the one that worried Nico, her eyes were continuously moving eyeing everything that they passed. Nico had the feeling that if it wasn't for him and Annabeth she would be racing around the Underworld searching for her brother.

He lead them off the crowded street full of dead and onto a side street that was clear of the black hooded people. He knew he would have to be extra careful as he began to angle towards the Field of Punishment, not many dead wondered close to the gory place except for the loved ones of the ones being punished.

There pace was slow, it was driving Sadie mad but she kept her head. Carter needed help and a crazy Sadie would not help him escape from this terrible place. As they drew closer the screaming got worse, she tried to block it out, not wanting to recognize the screams of her brother. The smell got worse also, the smell of smoke, blood, burning flesh and other nasty aroma's Sadie couldn't identify and didn't want to. She couldn't help the look of disgust that came onto her face. She almost ran straight into Annabeth's back as Nico stopped short. Annabeth looked at him worriedly.

"Nico whats wrong?"

Nico didn't reply but fixed his eyes at the wall that they had been following, "She's here."

Sadie looked around, "Whose here?"

"My sister," Nico whispered as a gray ghost appeared before them. Unlike the others Sadie could see her perfectly. She was looking at Nico with regret in her eyes.

"Hello Nico."

Nico threw his arms around her, hugging her. "Bianca, I've been trying to find you for so long" he whispered. Bianca hugged Nico to her stroking his hair, amazed by how much he had grown in the short time she had been dead.

"Oh Nico, I wanted to come to you but I wanted you to move on with your life. To go back were you had friends, to Camp Half-Blood. I don't want you to go through with your plan to trade Daedalus for me, you'll regret doing it for the rest of your life" she whispered.

Nico resisted the urge to cry as he accept the fact he wouldn't get his sister back, he broke the hug and quickly rubbed his eyes, he had almost forgotten Sadie and Annabeth behind him. Bianca smiled at them.

"It is nice to finally meet you Annabeth, and I'm honored to meet you Sadie Kane"

Annabeth inclined her head, the feeling was mutual, Sadie just nodded. Nico looked at his sister he knew that there was only two hours before the sun rose and Percy and Carter would be stuck down here forever. "Bianca, we are in need of your help."

Bianca eyes turned serious, "I know, I know why you are here, and this is the reason that I chose to reveal my presence to you. I've tried to reason with Father, but he is determined that you will be the one to fulfill the prophecy. Percy and Carter are deep within the Field, it will be treacherous to get in and out unnoticed. Father has one of his personal guards in front of the cauldron at all times."

Nico smirked, "I can take care of the guard. Can you lead us to them?"

Bianca nodded gravely, "Yes, you would just follow me"

The three fell in step behind Bianca as she lead them into the Field. Sadie and Annabeth tried to shield their eyes at the horrors around them, by looking at the feet in front of them, but it was impossible. The screams echoed in their heads, the smell a thousand times worse. Sadie and Annabeth saw many unspeakable things, and Sadie knew that she would never forget them, that they would forever haunt her dreams. Nico eyes never strayed from the back of his sister robe as she lead them deep into the Field, to where some of the worst punishments were given to the worst of men.

And in the midst of all of it the trio's eyes were drawn to the largest cauldron they had ever seen. It was setting over a pool of lava. Nico already knew that this is where they would find the boys, but Sadie and Annabeth did not. But the twin gasp of shock were lost amidst the screams coming from within. Nico eyed the skeleton guard and pulled out his sword. Taking a deep breath he charged the skeleton, taking it completely off guard. Nico's sword sliced through its neck like butter, it head falling to the ground before disintegrating before his eyes in a cloud of dust. Annabeth and Sadie ran to were the chains the suspended the cauldron over the lava were anchored. "We need to dump the water off of them" Annabeth yelled as she grabbed one of them and was unable to move it.

Nico looked at the cauldron, taking his sword he stabbed it, cutting a hole in the great iron pot. He had to jump back as a stream of boiling water gushed from the hole, falling into the lava. He cursed as a great cloud of steam went billowing up into the air and he heard the shrieks of the Furies.

"We don't have much time" he yelled as he ran to help Sadie and Annabeth with the chains. "The Furies are sure to be telling my Father right this minute." With their combined weight they managed to pull the cauldron off the lava pit and onto the land. Annabeth rushed to the ladder and climb to the lip of the cauldron, crying at the sight she saw.

"Percy!" Her eyes took in the bad condition, the boils and blisters. The blood and clear liquid that ran from the wounds, the skin a bright red, his feet were bare except for the manacles that encircled his ankles. Her eyes drifted to Carter who was in the same shape. Tortured blue and brown eyes gazed up at her in disbelief. She jumped when she heard a roar coming from Hades palace, signaling that the Furies had informed him that a rescue was taking place.

"Annabeth get them out!" yelled Nico.

Annabeth didn't wait any longer she jumped into the cauldron, the rubber on the bottom of her shoes began to smoke as it melted.

"Annabeth" Percy managed to croak out, he couldn't believe the blond girl was here as she pulled out her dagger.

Annabeth glanced at him for a second before focusing on the manacles, she tried to cut them with her dagger but it was no use, it would take forever before she could get through them. Sadie's head appeared over the lid and she took in the situation without a word, there was no time to get upset. "Why don't you use that sword?" she yelled as she began to work on the cuffs on the lip.

Annabeth felt in her pocket for Riptide, she drew out the pen and took off the cap. The sword grew in front of her. It felt heavy in her hand as took aim and swung. Riptide cut through the chains like butter, Nico had climbed next to Sadie and was cutting the manacles from above. As Nico cut the last of Percy's cuffs, Percy slide from his place to the bottom of the cauldron, crying out in pain as pieces of skin were rubbed away.

Nico swore, but didn't stop he could feel his father getting closer, "Sadie hold onto Carter as I cut his, Annabeth get him on his feet. Bianca help Sadie drag Carter out" The girls did as they were told, Sadie clung to Carter as Nico cut the cuffs. Nico then pushed himself into the pot and helped Annabeth lift Percy to his feet.

Percy wobbled dangerously on his feet, he could only see red as his body beat in searing pain that matched his heartbeat. His mind struggled to focus on what was going around him as the world spun. He heard someone speaking to him. His eyes found their way to gaze on a boy he recognized but he couldn't remember his name, the boy's mouth was moving. Suddenly the boy was pulling him, and he watched as Annabeth climbed out of the pot and leaned over with her hands outstretched.

"Percy take my hands" echoed in his brain, and Percy struggled to make his hands obey him. He grabbed Annabeth's hands as tight as he could, the only action that didn't cause him pain. With the boy pushing him from behind and Annabeth pulling him up, he found himself out of the cauldron and back on dry land.

He eyes took in the sight of Carter being supported by a girl that he didn't know. But he was glad that Carter was being rescued to. Annabeth appeared beside him again and grabbed her arm around him and began to lead him out of the Field.

Nico was the last one to leave the cauldron, he wasn't bothering to shield his presence anymore. Sadie and Annabeth were already going back the way they came, Nico turned to look at his sister wondering why she hadn't followed. Bianca looked at him and motioned for him to follow Annabeth and Sadie.

"Hurry" urged Bianca, "I'll stall Father as long as I can."

Nico cast one last look at Bianca before following his friends, Bianca watched him leave before turning to face the direction her Father was coming from.

The group of five were traveling slowly across the Field. To slow for Nico's taste, they would never get back to the place where the two underworlds connected before Hades caught up with them and opening a doorway to the surface would only allow his Father to follow them so that was out of the question. He would have to do something drastic to escape his Father's wrath, something that he never did before. Something that King Midas had told him that all children of Hades could do, Shadow Travel.

The girls struggled with the weight of the boys, every step they took they seemed to get heavier, until they could not support them any longer. As the girls sank to the ground under the weight of the boys, Nico knew that this is where they would make their stand. Nico turned to look at Annabeth as she gently began to pour Nectar down Percy's throat.

"Annabeth were not going to make it back to the connection point." Annabeth only paused for a moment before nodding. Sadie gave a dark chuckle.

"I guess were all bloody going to die down here." Sadie knew she should be getting ready to fight but she couldn't help but feel hopeless. She just gazed into her brother's eyes as he smiled up at her through the pain. "At least we get to go out together brother" she whispered, "Neither of us will be left alone.

Annabeth was having a similar good-bye with Percy, who with the help of the Nectar was able to understand her. "See how much trouble you caused Seaweed brain, all because you were a hero" she scolded gently.

Percy looked up at her with his green eyes, "You were supposed to stay safe Wise girl, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

She gave a small laugh, as tears gathered in her eyes. "My brain is smart, but my heart is dumb Percy Jackson. I couldn't stand to lose you because…I love you."

Percy smiled his crooked smile up at her, "I love you to Annabeth, I have since the first quest." Annabeth leaned down and gently kissed him. Her tears of sadness mixing with the kiss making it bitter sweet.

Nico couldn't help but feel jealousy for the two other boys that still had people who cared about them. His Father only saw him as a pawn, and Bianca had abandoned him to join the Hunt. He grabbed the canteen of Nectar Annabeth had dropped to do what he needed to do he needed all the energy he could get. He drank as much as he could until he began to feel hot, and then he stopped knowing that if he drank anymore he would burn away.

About that time the first of the skeleton guards were appearing from the maze of the Field and he knew that his Father wasn't far behind. He turned to the four.

"Get as close together as you can, I have a plan."

They obeyed his command and soon Carter and Percy were practically lying on top of each other with the girls by their sides. Nico went and stood beside them concentrating as Hades appeared before them.

The souls trapped in his cloths were moving frantically making his cloths billow like the wind was blowing on them when all was still. There was a murderous look to his face, and in his eyes blazed hell fire. Nico wanted to shrink back away from his Father's wrath, but he half-way closed his eyes willing the shadows to gather around him.

"Boy, what do you think you have done" he yelled, making rocks fall from the ceiling above them.

"I am doing what you should have done," answered Nico, "I'm returning Percy and Carter back to their bodies."

Hades looked at him with disbelief, "You fool, I'm doing this for you!"

Nico glared at his Father. "You're doing this for yourself. I don't want to be the one in the prophecy!" he yelled. Nico's anger fueled his will and before Hades eyes the shadows bent around his son and his eyes went wide with shock as his son disappear in front of his eyes. He howled with anger as his two prisoners escaped.

He turned to his skeletons, "Find my son, bring him back along with those other demigods!" he yelled.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Nico opened his eyes collapsing on the ground as he took in where he was. The skyline of New York greeted him, and he realized that he Shadow Traveled to the bottom of the building of that held Brooklyn House. He rolled over to see that the other four was with him as well.

"Let's not ever do that again" groaned Sadie as she sat up, nausea hitting her.

"Agreed" said Nico, he felt like he hadn't slept for a week and got hit with a truck all he wanted to do was collapse in one of the Mansion's bedroom and sleep.

Annabeth began to set up from her place next to Percy when she turned to the west and noticed the redness of the sky, as the sun began to set on the third day

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p

Hoped you like. I was going to end this story, but now I have an idea of how to tie it back into the main storyline of the Battle of the Labyrinth book. So please tell me if you would rather the story end in the next chapter or so, or that you want to see it continue through the Battle of the Labyrinth. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, what is this thing, is it an actually update? Yes, it is an update! Enjoy

* * *

"Guys, we need to move now!" yelled Annabeth, the others followed her eyes to the red-ness of the setting sun. She hauled Percy to his feet horrified as before her eyes he began to fade, becoming transparent.

"Run" yelled Sadie running towards the stairs dragging Carter behind her. Everyone forced their tired limbs to run as fast as they could up the stairs. It seemed to be a losing race, the sun setting faster than they could run. Annabeth began to cry, her chest heaving to get enough oxygen into her lungs, her legs were burning. Percy began to become less visible by each passing minute as the sun last rays began to vanish over the horizon.

"Dear God, Apollo please hold the sun, please don't let it set. I can't lose him Apollo, he helped save your sister last winter, please just hold the sun" she cried aloud. Apollo seemed to hear her plea as the sun seemed freeze in the sky as the group raced up the final steps and into Brooklyn house.

Sadie led the way to Carter's room, where the bodies lay. The shades of Percy and Carter glowed brightly, so brightly that the others had to close their eyes. When the light abruptly cut off, the others were hesitant to open their eyes. Afraid of what they would see, either they had failed or the light meant that they had returned to the underworld, or the souls had rejoined with their bodies. Sadie's hand found its way into Annabeths, and with a gentle squeeze they both silently agreed to open their eyes.

They were greeted with the sight of Percy and Carters eyes looking at the group. With a shout of joy the two girls flung themselves forward hugging their boys, followed closely by Nico, there was no dry eye among them when they finally broke apart.

All avoided the talk of the torture Percy and Carter had been subjected to, though the boys skin had a red angry look to it, the only reminder what their souls had gone through. Their joyful reunion was soon interrupted though. They all jumped when Anubis appeared before them.

"It is no longer safe for you here" said Anubis going straight to the problem, "Already many of Hades forces have crossed the river Styx. They are coming for you, there is only one safe place for you to go to. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico know what place I am talking about."

Nico looked confused, "But Father can get into Camp Half-Blood" he stopped when he saw Anubis shaking his head.

"No Nico, a place that even Hades cannot transverse with absolute certainty"

Percy's eyes brightened, "The Labyrinth, you want us to go back into it."

Anubis nodded, "The Labyrinth is the only place safe from Hades forces, no one except its creator knows for certain the safe paths. Your quest is still not over Mr. Jackson, Kronos's armies still seek the String, they are getting closer to Camp Half-Blood. Daedalus still might be able to help you, but that's only if you can find his workshop."

"We've tried to navigate through it" answered Annabeth. "We don't know which paths to take, the Mist is too strong, even for us."

Carter leaned back on his pillow thinking, he remembering the stories of Daedalus's Labyrinth that he had read about. "Wasn't Minos's daughter able to see through the Mist and find her way through it?"

Annabeth nodded and began to pace. "Yes she was, she was a mortal with the ability to see through the Mist. The only person that I've ever seen who demonstrates this gift is Sally Jackson, Percy's mom."

Something tickled in the back of Percy's mind, of a red head girl with glass, looking at him strangely, a girl that he had met last winter at the Hoover Dam. "I know of someone else, a girl that I meet at the Hoover Dam last winter, her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She saw Riptide in its natural form."

Annabeth looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything. However Sadie spoke up, "Do you think she would help us?" she questioned.

Percy considered it for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes, I believe she would, I did promise her answers."

"So how do we get in touch with this girl?" questioned Annabeth.

The End

* * *

No joking this is the end, my muse for this story is entirely gone. Maybe in the future I will make a sequel that goes on from this point, but for right know this is the end. Thanks for taking the time to read this story and all the reviews!


End file.
